Random Yugioh Insanity
by MuseofDestructiveness
Summary: Chappie 5 ish up...Malik's interview goes horribly and terribly wrong...
1. The Plushie Incident

Random Yugioh Insanity

By MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. They just happen to be the most fun to mess with at the moment. Yes, I am happily insane and have proven this to be true in most situations. I do own the muses, but Tiger n Serpentra most definitely belong to BloodyChaos.

Serpentra looks around unhappily, surveying the mass chaos that now threatens the very existence of Tiger's closet. She sighs wondering why this always happens when Tiger knew she was in her closet. By the looks of this new found chaos, this would probably end with her being duct taped to the flagpole for the better part of the week.

This had all started when the Muse of Random Killing Sprees had gotten the bright idea that Yugi's favorite plushie must die. After at least thirty minutes of attempted thievery, Zaen had finally managed to pry the purple dark magician plushie from the desperate grasp of its owner. Sadly, this had resulted in more than its original plan of a plushie massacre.

Presently, Zaen was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs at the innocent plushie who was now chained to a chair in the corner. Yugi, now in complete hysterics was being both comforted and poked by the cute but very annoying muse of random chaos, Draien. "Squish," Draien giggled as he poked Yugi in the head and bounces up and down.

"Serpentra?" Serpentra glares at the young purple haired muse who had suddenly appeared in the midst of the mass chaos. "What do you want, Liouku?" she sighs, wondering why she didn't just blow up the closet with everyone in it. "I want cheese..." Liouku stares up at the green haired woman, blinking his big purple eyes in the most disgustingly cute look he could manage.

Serpentra resists the urge to hurl him into the nearest wall and points to the very annoyed Seto. "Go ask him." Liouku bounces off singing the munchkin's lollipop guild song, while trying not to trip over various weaponry, potion bottles, and other random object lying in the closet floor.

Grabbing the nearest sword of the wall, Serpentra walks over to the sleeping Joey and smacks him in the back of the head. "4! No wait...6..." Joey screams, as he falls off of the cardboard box he had fallen asleep on. He lands with a loud thud on the floor of the closet, as Serpentra sweatdrops and stares at the closet door. Luckily for her, the door doesn't open.

Serpentra looks down at Joey and snorts. "One, the answer is not four or six. Two, you are not in a classroom, and three, go save that damn plushie before I blow up this closet." Joey gulps and runs off to save the Dark Magician plushie whose chair has somehow made it from the floor to the ceiling and has miraculously remained unharmed.

Yugi stares at Joey in admiration as he watches him attempt to climb the wall nearest to the plushie. Joey mutters something about idiotic muses who could be nice and hand them the plushie, then yelps as Mason hurls the nearest torch at him. Mason grins evilly and disappears from sight as Joey lands on the ground with a very amusing thump.

Zaen, who has now lost all interest in the plushie whatsoever, is now rummaging through boxes muttering something about black sparkly wings. Serpentra sweatdrops as Yugi goes dancing across the closet in a frilly pink tutu, and then laughs maniacally as he runs into the wall.

Everyone freezes in mid-air, thought or whatever they where doing as the closet door swings open to reveal a sleepy and pantsless Malik. Malik blinks his pretty lavender eyes and randomly tackles Serpentra, who lands with a loud thud on the floor. "Your cat is stalking me again..." Malik sobs relentlessly into Serpentra's shirt. Serpentra pales to a deathly shade of white as she stares at Malik. "I don't have a cat..."

MuseofDestructiveness: Well pplz, I guess it's up to u whether or not I keep writing this...it was just one of those random things that happen when u eat chocolate n watch Yu-Gi-Oh. If anybody reviews this, I'll be shocked but if enough ppl review I'll write more... doubtful


	2. The cat attacks for cheese

Random Yugioh Insanity

By MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. They just happen to be the most fun to mess with at the moment. Yes, I am happily insane and have proven this to be true in most situations. I do own the muses, but Tiger n Serpentra most definitely belong to BloodyChaos.

This chappie is dedicated to my beloved BloodyChaos!!

Malik and Serpentra both stare at the still open closet door as a neon orange cat wanders in. Serpentra stares at it for a moment before screaming, "GEORGE!!" and crushes the cat in a hug. The cat, newly christened, George makes a funny squeaking sound and turns blue.

Liouku, who has not yet found his cheese, comes to investigate this. After a while though, he turns to Serpentra and asks for more cheese. George perks up and looks at Liouku expectantly, waiting for cheese. Yugi, who has somehow managed to rescue his Dark Magician plushie, is now sitting on a cardboard box, with of all things...cheese.

George tackles poor Yugi and steals his cheese. Yugi growls and smacks the cat across the floor, only to chase him down again to say, between sobs, that he was sorry. George hisses and bites Yugi on the nose. Yugi screams and yells something about wild animals attacking him.

Malik snickers and looks at Yugi. "It's not when wild animals attack, it's when stupid people get bit," he laughs insanely. Yugi thinks about how fun it would be to kill Malik, and then begins sobbing again for even thinking of that.

Serpentra looks around that sword she has lost somewhere as someone howls in pain. She giggles as she realizes that she now knows where she put it. She stares at Zaen who finds a box filled with pathetic little plushies that resemble various people that he knows and proceeds to set the box on fire.

Serpentra grins evilly and joins in the plushie massacre, because she remembers what happened to her the last time something in Tiger's closet caught fire. Laughing maniacally, she wonders where her cousin is. She could always blame the chaos in the closet on him. Not that it ever worked of course, but hey, she could always try.

Malik abandons his death grasp on Serpentra's shirt, and proceeds to poke George in the head with the Millennium Rod. George glares at Malik with his big green eyes and growls. Malik shrieks and runs to cower behind Serpentra who rolls her eyes and pats the evil villain on the head. Yugi, who is still wearing the frilly pink tutu, snickers at Malik.

Malik hisses and hurls Yugi into the nearest wall, forcing poor Yugi to wander around aimlessly. Liouku laughs insanely and screams, "SUSHI!!!" forcing everyone in a 30 mile radius to stop what they were doing and stare in the direction of the closet. Including Tiger, who decides it, would be easier to go drink another Pepsi than to go wandering into her closet with Serpentra in it.

Mason randomly appears and hurls yet another torch at Joey, who in turn screams something about evil muses attacking him. Mason laughs maniacally and watches Joey scream in agony. Yugi grabs a fire extinguisher, which no one knows where it came from.., and proceeds to attempt to put out the fire. But instead of putting out the fire...it makes it worse. Sadly, the "fire extinguisher" is a flame thrower (which explains why it is in Tiger's closet).

Serpentra edges toward the rope that is carefully marked "Do NOT pull!" and yanks on it hoping that it is something destructive. Confetti begins to spill from the ceiling and Serpentra sweatdrops. "PREETY COLORS!!" Yugi squeals, dancing around in the confetti.

Malik stares at Serpentra, who is now covered in confetti just like the rest of the closet, and laughs insanely. Serpentra begins to throw a shoebox at him, and then decided that throwing Joey would be more fun. Joey screams like a girl and runs out of the closet with Yugi and Serpentra not far behind.

Raphael who is walking down the hall, gets ran over by his cousin and a squealing Joey and Yugi. "Ow..." he whines, as he sits up only to be tackled by a cheese-demanding George. Serpentra turns around and screams, "YOU CLOSET WRECKER!!" and runs off laughing maniacally.

Raphael stares at her and sighs. "Why? WHY ME?!??!"

MuseofDestructiveness: Well there's the second chappie!! And don't forget to review it!!


	3. Tiana's appearance

Random Yugioh Insanity

By MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. They just happen to be the most fun to mess with at the moment. Yes, I am happily insane and have proven this to be true in most situations. I do own the muses, but Tiger, Serpentra, and Tiana most definitely belong to BloodyChaos.

Chappie dedicated to The Kelpsinator who keeps insisting Tiana make an appearance.

Serpentra runs down the hall, just happening to run by a very worried looking Faenlyn, who is holding George. She stops for a moment and stares at the neon orange cat. "Didn't I just leave you in the closet with my cousin???" George purrs at Faenlyn, who shrieks and runs down the hall.

Serpentra casually walks down the hall, swinging a sword at anything that moves. Raphael runs over her screaming something about mass chaos and Serpentra runs after him. "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!! I NEED SOMEBODY TO BLAME THE MASS CHAOS IN TIGER'S CLOSET ON!!!!"

Raphael shrieks like a girl and runs up the infamous flagpole as Tiana casually looks up at him and states, "My bubbles." Tiana then turns and walks off, completely ignoring any further comments that Raphael might make. A little pink monkey, holding a pair of khaki jeans in one hand and wearing an "I luv Tiana" pin, follows her.

Serpentra shakes her head and walks off, swinging her sword at random mailboxes and plant life. She yawns and walks back to Tiger's closet to survey the mass destruction that would more than likely lead to her being on the flagpole again.

She enters the closet and gapes at the state of the closet. Malik is attempting to set Yugi on fire, Mason is chasing Joey with a torch, and poor Liouku is pestering Seto to the brink of insanity. Seto is screaming profanities in every language that he can think of, while his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie lies on the floor forgotten.

Zaen spots the plushie and screams, "RANDOM PLUSHIE MASSACRE!!!!" Serpentra pales and manages to grab Zaen before he set the plushie on fire. Zaen's bottom lip begins to quiver and Serpentra braces herself for the biggest temper tantrum of the century.

Tiana walks into the closet, dragging a helpless Hugo behind her. She waves at Serpentra and grins. Hugo is still holding the khaki pants and now waves them around. Malik looks up from the shrieking Yugi and tackles the pink monkey. "GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!!!!" he screams, trying to wrestle the pants away from Hugo. Hugo escapes and cowers behind Tiana. "Kee?!!?"

Tiana yells at Malik for attacking Hugo and crushes the poor Hugo in a bone breaking hug. Hugo turns a funny shade of purple and gasps for breath. Tiana releases the monkey and walks out of the closet, her part of the chaos completed.

Malik glares at the exiting Tiana and sighs. Serpentra looks at him and giggles. "You know, you're never gonna get those pants back." Malik stares at her and blushes. Serpentra rolls her eyes and wonders why the good people had to get rid of the evil side of Malik. At least the evil side would go on killing sprees with her.

Seto is cuddling his plushie and Liouku has given up on his search for cheese. Liouku sits on the floor playing with the hanger of doom. "Oooohhhh preety!!!" he squeals. Serpentra sweatdrops and smacks him in the back of the head.

In the distance, Joey is screaming about evil muses and Mason is laughing maniacally. Mason hurls another torch at Joey and disappears. Serpentra silently prays that Tiger doesn't run out of Pepsi, or decides to venture into her closet.

---

Muse of Destructiveness: The sad thing is that some ppl do play with hangers...

Mason: I hate them all...

Muse of Destructiveness: You don't hate me do u? sniffles

Mason: rolls eyes and disappears


	4. 20's edition

Random Yugioh Insanity

By MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. They just happen to be the most fun to mess with at the moment. Yes, I am happily insane and have proven this to be true in most situations. I do own the muses, but Tiger, Athena, Raphael & Serpentra most definitely belong to BloodyChaos.

This was actually my assignment for U.S. History so PLEASE don't ask...

---

Serpentra stares at Draien who is wearing clothes that make him look exactly like a flapper. "Draien, what kind of baloney are you into now?" she said, staring at her extremely ossified muse.

Draien giggles at her. "Nothing, you hotsy-totsy flapper you." Serpentra smacks him in the back of the head and grabs the bottle of giggle water from him. "I think you've had enough of this for a while..." she states, and then sneaks a couple of sips from the bottle.

Zaen walks up to the green-haired woman and mutters something about Serpentra's clothes being spiffy. Serpentra tries to resist the urge to strangle the muse and fails miserably. "YOU LOUSY GATECRASHER!!!!" she screams at Zaen, choking him as he turns a very interesting shade of blue.

Malik stares at the muses and begins to giggle insanely. Mason glares at all of theme and silently wonders why in the evil name of Satan he didn't kill them all. Serpentra walks off, deciding to look for her sword that has miraculously made its way into the hall.

Yugi goes running by, attempting to do the fox trot and the Charleston while running. Joey, who has somehow been conned into a flapper's dress also, is the poor helpless victim that Yugi has chosen to dance with. Yugi crashes into the wall and falls over, dragging Joey down with him.

Serpentra stares at both of them and laughs maniacally. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!! IT'S NOT THAT AMUSING!!!" Joey screams, the string of pearls around his neck swinging madly around his neck. Serpentra sighs, "Idiotic flat tire..."

"Well on the bright side, at least I'm not wearing one of those things," she mumbles, swinging her sword at the nearest cactus. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP STALKING ME!!!!" she shrieks at the mangled plant.

George runs by wearing a pin that reads "I ïï the 20's Strikes Back." He mews at Serpentra who picks him up. "Poor thing," she says, petting him on the head and unfastens the pin. She promptly replaces it with one that reads "I ïï Serpentra" in large bold letters.

George purrs contentedly at Serpentra and cuddles closer. Serpentra strokes the kitty's head and looks up in time to see two other muses, which shall remain nameless for insanity's sake, wearing dresses and trying to molest Yugi and Joey.

Serpentra stares at this disturbing scene and sighs. "I hope to God that Tiger doesn't decide to venture into her closet about now..." She sets George on the ground to begin another venture for cheese and goes to separate the muses from Yugi's leg and Joey's neck.

After an hour of threatened murder and mass bloodshed from the infamous Bloody Serpents, the muses reluctantly gave up their hostages. Yugi, in complete hysterics clings to Joey like there's no tomorrow, and Joey rocks back and forth muttering randomness under his breath.

The two muses go off in search of another poor soul to take hostage for their molestation purposes and Serpentra turns to face another scene of mass chaos. Athena is running around trying to find people to go on a random killing spree with her, and Raphael is bawling his annoying yellow eyes out because Liouku is bound and determined that Raphael has butterflies in his pocket.

Ravyn, the muse of bloodshed and violence, is threatening to kill everyone who will actually listen to her. Serpentra walks over to her and suggests that she go kill someone else's muses. Ravyn blinks at her with her pretty red eyes and grins. "OKIES!!!" she chirps happily, scaring Serpentra who cowers behind the nearest pile of clothes she can find.

---

Muse of Destructiveness: "Why did Mrs. German have to suggest we write a story?"

Mason: glares. "Because she hates you..."

Muse of Destructiveness: stares. "You know you hate too many people."


	5. Interview? Or not

**Random Yu-Gi-Oh Insanity**

Malik grins as the set behind him blows up behind him. "IGNORANT BUFFOONS! I TELL YOU I SHALL BE PHAROAH!" he screams maniacally before running into a pole that has miraculously escaped the torrent of random sheep parts and the explosion. He falls down, rubbing his nose and waves the Millennium Rod at the camera man who yelps something about never helping another villain.

"Malik! Tell me you are not trying to destroy my set again!" twitches Yami, who is out in the hall, surrounded by the obvious signs of mass destruction and screaming chaos. Malik walks out to the hall, and stands in the door (which is hanging from one hinge and smoking badly).

"No," he smirks. "I am not TRYING to blow up your set, I just did…and besides I want to get this damn interview over with." Serpentra enters from the side door and stops dead in the tracks, admiring the mass chaos that had occurred moment before.

"OOOHHH! What sexy, mass-chaos causing, psychotic bishounen caused this?" she squeals happily, bouncing in unrestrained glee. "It's soooooo pretty!" She picks up a camera and starts filming everything in sight, including a very pissed off Yami who just realized that his hair gel was missing and more than likely stuck in the wreckage.

"WHAT IN RA'S HOLY HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR GEL!"" he roars, hurling bits and pieces of wreckage and sheep organs around the room. He whirls on Malik who is holding a detonator not-so-subtly behind his back and whistling innocently. "Tell me…tell me that is not what I think it is…" he mumbles under his breath.

"What's what you think it is?" Serpentra asks, looking over her shoulder and pointing the camera at a mangled camera that promptly bursts into flames. She giggles and Yami's face goes from red to purple.

Malik is staring at the formerly green-haired woman, with a horribly incredulous look of surprise on his face. Her hair had turned pink, and not just any shade of pink, I'm talking R.K. Milholland's Choo Choo Bear Pink… Not only was this chick insane and morbidly obsessive over the same things as he was, she had pink hair…COOL!

Poor Malik. Is he in love? Stay tuned for another installment of (dun dun dun) Random Yu-Gi-Oh Insanity!

---

Muse: Finally It's done...YAY Scary...I finished something! Read n Review Oh yeah...these aren't exactly my characters...I'm sure you people know who made the YGO cast and Serpentra is my best friend's muse...


End file.
